Ranma 3 It has alot of imagination in it!
by puppy and kitty love
Summary: Ryoga gives up on Akane & goes for Shampoo!
1. Default Chapter

[Part of Ranma #3]  
  
Ryoga: Go after Shampoo, you jerk!  
  
Ranma: Pssh  
  
Ryoga: PSSH!! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!?! WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER???  
  
Ranma: She can protect herself! She's the woman of the Amazons.  
  
Ryoga: But still...  
  
Ranma: What's up with you 'P-Chan'?? Do you have a thing for Shampoo? Is this why your making me go on a guilt trip??  
  
Ryoga: ...  
  
Ranma: Don't act stupid! You do like Shampoo!!  
  
Ryoga: Well fuck you! You're no help then!! I'll find Shampoo on my own.  
  
Ranma: Thought so.. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Tofu & Kasumi's secret

[Part of Ranma #3]  
Chapter 2: Dr. Tofu & Kasumi's secret

Ryoga: Stupid Ranma, curse him! Doesn't help me when I need a favor.  
  
A wet, cold feeling splashes all over Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: OINK OINK OINK!!!! (DAMN IT!! NOT AGAIN!!)  
  
Dr. Tofu: Hello little fellow, what are you doing here?  
  
Dr. Tofu picks up 'P-Chan'.  
  
Ryoga: Oink, oink, oink. (I'm trying to find Shampoo, do you know where she is??)  
  
Dr. Tofu: Aww! Isn't that so adorable?? You remind me of Akane's pig, oh what was his name again? Poop-chan? Jackie Chan?  
  
Ryoga: OINK!!! [P-CHAN!!!!]  
  
Dr. Tofu: sigh Whatever it was, it wasn't really important. I'll take care of you until someone claims you, lil' buddy!  
  
Ryoga: TT  
  
Shampoo walks in, followed by Akane.  
  
Shampoo: Hi Dr. Tofu!  
  
Dr. Tofu: Why hello Shampoo & Akane, how are you?  
  
Akane: Shampoo & I decided to be friends now, since she now knows what's going on with Ramna & me.  
  
Shampoo: Yeah, we friends now!  
  
Shampoo & Akane both smiles... PEACE-SIGN!!  
  
Dr. Tofu: That's wonderful girls!! Oh, Akane, I don't know if this is your pig, but I found one on the streets.  
  
Akane: Oh P-Chan!!  
  
Dr. Tofu: Oh, so it was P-Chan, hehe!  
  
Akane: Cuddles P-Chan You lil' cutie!  
  
Shampoo: We go to your home to drop-off pig.  
  
Akane: Good idea Shampoo, we don't want P-Chan to run off again!  
  
Shampoo: Bie Liao!  
  
Dr. Tofu: Good-Bye girls!  
  
Kasumi walks in to get a prescription.  
  
Dr. Tofu: Ka-Ka-Kasumi! drools Kasumi: Doctor, you know that you are drooling all over those forms right?  
  
Dr. Tofu: Whatever you say, love.  
  
Kasumi: Excuse me?  
  
Dr. Tofu: Sit down Kasumi, you must be tired since you've been running through my mind all day.  
  
Kasumi: giggle Are you hitting on me Dr. Tofu?  
  
Dr. Tofu: I'm not hurting you, I am?  
  
Kasumi: Oh doctor! Why couldn't you just be like this all along?  
  
Dr. Tofu: It's the little shy boy in me that needs to be released!  
  
Dr. Tofu's office is now closed for the day.  
  
Man on streets: eh?


	3. Chapter 3: Ryoga's Secrets

[Part of Ranma #3]  
  
Shampoo, Akane, & P-Chan finally comes home.  
  
Akane: ..And that's how you won Amazon's best woman?  
  
Shampoo nods.  
  
Shampoo: It was very hard.  
  
Akane: I bet so.  
  
Ranma: Gyah! Sha-Sha-Shampoo! what brings you here?  
  
Akane: Oh, don't worry! Shampoo & I are friends now! She promises not to hurt you, since you are my fiancee.  
  
Shampoo: Yeah, we friends now!  
  
Ranma: Oh.  
  
P-Chan: Oink! [Haha! I found Shampoo!]  
  
Ranma hits P-Chan.  
  
Ranma: Shut-up you stupid pig!!  
  
Akane: P-Chan!!  
  
Shampoo: You very disrespectful to piggy!  
  
Ranma gets out hot water & pours it on P-Chan, which later forms to Ryoga.  
  
Ranma: Quit sucking up!  
  
Akane: Ryoga!  
  
Shampoo: Blushes Oh my!  
  
Ryoga looks down to see that he is wearing nothing, again!  
  
Akane: Why didn't you tell me about this all along?!  
  
Ryoga: I was going to but...  
  
Ranma: Sure you were! You just wanted a peek at Akane's undies!  
  
Akane punches Ranma!  
  
Akane: Shut-up!!  
  
Ranma: What?! The truth hurts!!  
  
Ryoga: As I was saying, I was going to tell you, but I was so in love with you.  
  
Akane: You were? Ryoga: Akane, I loved you, but now I have a new interest now.  
  
Ryoga kisses Shampoo's hand.  
  
Ranma's dad: 'AWW!!'  
  
Ranma: Change!! You stupid!!  
  
Shampoo: I have your things Smiles   
  
Ryoga: Thank you :)  
  
Kasumi walks in, half naked.  
  
Kasumi: Hi everyone! What did I miss?  
  
Akane: Oh my god, Kasumi! What happened to you?! Did you get raped?  
  
Kasumi: What? Oh no! Dr. Tofu & I go together and –  
  
Akane: Gyah! I don't want to hear the rest!!  
  
Kasumi: Okay... Whoa! Why are you nude Ryoga?  
  
Ranma: He changed to his pig form earlier & that stripped him.  
  
Kasumi: Oh, well, I must prepare dinner now.. La la la! 


End file.
